Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M466684 discloses a fixing structure for an exercise bicycle seat, which comprises a T-shaped pipe, a sliding pipe, an axial quick-release member, a pivot member, and a connecting rod. The T-shaped pipe includes a transverse rod and an upright rod which are connected with each other. The transverse rod has an axial hole in the axial direction, and an elongated groove and a locking hole corresponding to the quick-release member in the radial direction. For the sliding pipe to be movably accommodated in the transverse rod, the sliding pipe is formed with a receiving hole. The axial quick-release member is disposed in the locking hole to selectively limit the movement of the sliding pipe. The pivot member is fixed to the sliding pipe, and has an accommodation hole corresponding in position to the receiving hole. One end of the connecting rod is inserted in the accommodation hole, and the other end of the connecting rod is inserted in the receiving hole and the elongated groove. By means of the assembly of the above-mentioned structure, the upright rod is connected with the frame of the exercise bicycle and can be adjusted for a desired height. The connecting rod is connected with the seat, such that the seat can be adjusted forward or rearward through the sliding pipe. In this way, the seat will not be accidentally separated, and the operation space of the exercise bicycle won't be interfered, and the appearance of the exercise bicycle is pleasing to the eye.
The exercise bicycle seat of the aforesaid structure can be adjusted by the user, but the connecting rod of the sliding pipe must be first dismounted for the sliding pipe to be inserted into the transverse rod when assembled. After that, the receiving hole of the sliding pipe must be aligned with the elongated groove for the connecting rod to be installed in the receiving hole of the sliding pipe through the elongated groove. The procedure is complicated and the assembly operation is troublesome, so the assembly time is increased and the manufacturing cost is high, not meeting the requirements of economic benefits.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.